Lusty Passion
by Lolly4Holly
Summary: Nick/OFC have a lusty encounter on a CSI forensic conference weekend. For NickandGregNumberOneSlashFan on your birthday. Rated M.


**Title: Lusty Passion**

**Author: Lolly4Holly / No Beta for this one, all mistakes are mine**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or any of its characters, except Connie Bond.**

**Requested by: NickandGregNumberOneSlashFan**

**Just a Short One Shot for a very special friend for your birthday. You know who you are :D Sorry I tried to do a threesome, but it's not really my area of expertise. I'll have to get some more practice in writing threesomes.**

**Get those Cold Showers ready...**

* * *

Connie Bond & Nick Stokes:-

"Nicky." Her voice echoed through the intercom. "It's me Connie, can I come up?"

Nick looked around his hotel room, checking it was all up to speck then buzzed her through.

Nick pulled the security chain off the door. Leaving the door slightly ajar so she could let herself in. Nick slumped down on the sofa watching the door anxiously, he hadn't seen her since they broke up, so he was very anxious to see what she wanted as that was four months ago.

A few seconds later the door was pushed open and there stood his one true beauty. As soon as her sparkling grin was pointed in his direction from behind her fiery red hair, it instantly put a smile on to his face too. Connie was dressed in a silk black dress from her shoulders to her knees which perfectly complemented her silky smooth skin and her amazing figure. It was already doing numbers for Nick's lower half.

What Nick loved most about her was that she didn't over do it on her makeup, unlike most of the women he's been with. She wore a dark shade of red lipstick, perfectly complementing her fiery red head of hair. Connie had beautiful sparkling eyes and a smile that lit up a room as soon as she entered.

"Hi." She smiled, double locking the door.

"Hey." Nick returned, watching her every move. Her long hair softly bounced against her dress fabric as she walked over taking a seat on the sofa in front of where Nick was sat. "So you wonna take the bed? I'll grab some blankets and hit the sofa." Nick suggested. They were on a Forensic Conference weekend together, not together, together. As a team together. The hotel screwed up Connie's room reservation so Nick offered his room to her, without even thinking at the time.

Connie nodded absently, staring into his eyes as if she didn't quite hear what he said.

They held their gaze a moment. A look of lust and deep desire.

"Nicky do things always have to be this awkward between us?" She asked, finally breaking the silence. "I completely forgave you. So what... you slept with someone else . . . I don't care . . . We were broken up at the time Nicky." Nick smiled looking down at the ground. "Nicky it really doesn't bother me."

Connie watched Nick a moment waiting for an answer or even a shrug. Nick slowly ran his eyes from her expensive black shoes wrapped around her delicate ankles, then up her silky smooth legs, sweeping across her black dress, until he met her gaze, looking right into her sparkling blue eyes as she stared right back into his chocolate truffle eyes.

Impossible to say which of them reached for the other first. They rose up from their seats meeting half way. Before they knew what was happening they were desperately devouring one another in passionate kisses.

Nick felt her hands in his hair while her tongue moved with his inside their mouths. His own hands slowly made their way from her neck, down her back to gently resting on her hips. Connie found her hands scrabbling at his shirt buttons as Nick's hands took another warm sweep of her back. Connie gave out a soft moan as Nick's fingers fiddled with the zipper of her dress. He slid it down in one swift motion, forever kissing her deeply, only stopping for momentary gasps of breath.

Connie stepped out of her dress once it hit the floor, sweeping Nick's shirt off his manly Texan shoulders. Connie backed Nick up towards the sofa fiddling with his belt buckle as she did. Nick helped her lower his jeans to the floor then dropped onto the sofa with Connie straddling his hips. Nick clasped his hands around her hips deepening his ravenous tongue into her mouth, leaving no corner untasted. Nick's hands gently worked their way up her back unclasping her bra in one swift motion.

"Why Mr. Stokes you're a pro." She grinned.

"I've had some practice Miss. Bond." He smiled back, then rolled Connie down onto the sofa beneath him.

Nick slowly kissed her mouth, jaw line, neck then slowly worked his way down her chest. Connie allowed his tongue to scour down her breasts towards her navel while she weaved her fingers through his gorgeous head of hair, arching up towards his warm moist tongue.

Nick returned to her mouth while her hands slipped down his back holding the cheeks of his buttocks through his boxers.

"Take me Nicky." She whispered seductively, softly biting his ear lobe as he devoured her neck. Nick slipped her pants off her legs, handling his own boxers as they were the only piece of clothing keeping the two apart. Nick returned to her mouth for a much slower more passionate kiss.

Nick slipped his hand softly between her thigh, slowly caressing her. Connie squirmed, feeling his fingers gently parting her entrance. She began to gasp louder feeling Nick scissoring in and out of her, beginning to move against the heel of his hand.

Nick slowly, retreated his fingers looking up into her twinkling eyes. She gave him a slight nod as she gasped again from his hand caressing her inner thigh. Nick gently lowered himself between her thighs, feeling Connie's body slightly shudder as he slid inside.

Nick returned to kissing her mouth feeling her hardened nipples against his chest as he began thrusting inside of her. With each desperate moan coming from Connie's mouth, Nick began to thrust harder, only pulling back from the kissing for a brief gasp of air.

"Oh my..." Connie gasped, throwing her head back against the hotels cream sofa cushions as her body started to shudder under the hunky Texan sat between her legs. Nick rested his palms either side of her head thrusting deeper into her, feeling the pleasure beginning to burn through his own body like an electrical charge.

Nick couldn't hold on any longer. He threw his head back allowing the surge of energy to shudder through his body realising his seed inside of Connie. She screamed his name in pleasure as the moment struck. Nick dropped onto Connie's chest panting heavily as he slid out of her. Connie wrapped her arms around the hunky Texan's body, holding him close against her chest as they panted in perfect harmony coming down from their moment of bliss.

"So for the record..." Connie panted. "Was I better then whoever you slept with?" Connie waited for Nick to respond. She looked down seeing his eyes were closed. "Typical." She huffed. Nick always had a tendency to fall asleep right after sex and it's not like she could move until he woke up, so Connie decided to fall asleep with him.

She'd ask again in the morning...

She smiled to herself.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Please Review!!!**


End file.
